


A Festival to Remember

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Tellian Time Loops [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kinda?, Pretty sad at the start, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, kiran is also a shipper, kiran is an accidental block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 14:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: So many times, and the festival in a time they didn't expect.





	1. Arrival and Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacMist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/gifts).



> i wanted to write a happy thing from the time loop au sue me. Li i wrote pretty much just for you because you seem like you need support rn.

Askr was peaceful, even in wartime. This was fact, even to the recovering heroes of the Goddess War of Tellius. It had taken time for them to accept each other again, especially for Micaiah. Close to fifty times she had lived through the same war, and it had never changed. Not once. This was the first time she had seen Askr, but for some reason she felt at peace. The timeline seemed less unstable here, even with the Grimas and Yune. Assumedly this Yune was from what she called the Prime timeline, as she was civil, if not younger sister like in her pestering.

The only thing that was different was who was there. It had been just her and four of the Mercenaries to start, as well as those from other worlds. She was happy to see Mist making friends with Tiki and Princess Ylgr, Soren had found others to talk tactics with in the Robins and Prince Innes. Most of all she was glad to see Titania had friends, Seth and Finn, and she probably needed them the most after everything. Ike would run whoever could talk in a way he understood and still give a good spar for fun, which led to him spending time with Saber and Prince Leif. Micaiah had even had enlightening conversations with Princess Lucina and other children of Ylisse's future past, time travelers had to stick together after all.

What stung was that he wasn't here. The man who had been by her side from the very beginning. A younger, brasher version that still saw Sephiran as an omnipotent man did, but he wasn't the same, being from three years earlier, during the Mad King's War. She wanted so desperately to talk to him, share knowledge of the future, but telling a brave man that he would really and truly die in three years time isn't exactly a good starting point for conversation. 

It hurt even more when Kiran put them on a team together. She had told them it was to gain skills but Micaiah had hears rumors of Kiran's so called “ship brain,” when she would put heroes together in the interest of seeing them romantically. According to Seliph, it had started with his father and Arvis, then to Princess Fjorm and Lady Laegjarn, who had dropped her royal title after joining the Order. Either way she would certainly use the opportunity to her advantage.

Two days later and they finally had a chance to talk. “Listen, I know who you are and what you have done, but I also know what you will do. I'm not going to deal with cockiness because you are mortal, and you will die eventually, brand or no.”

The sharpness in her words shocked even her, but his reaction was still priceless, shock and mild disgust being obvious even with the helmet. She knew Lissa and Lugh were snickering and it was honestly quite fun to get a rise out of him. 

Nearly three months into their little arrangement, Kiran ran into the mess hall screaming for her. “He's here!”

“Who? Many heroes have arrived in the past few days Kiran.”

“Him! The one you've been waiting for!”

Kiran had a long standing tradition of asking her more trusted heroes who they missed most, but them arriving almost never happened. For it to happen to her? Rarer than for most. The one she missed would have a much slimmer chance than say, Prince Chrom, due to something about rarity and festivals or whatever the summoner was rambling on about. So hearing that he was here brought her to tears. “You, you mean it? He's really here? Are you sure he's from our timeline?”

“Yep! The second he realized I was there he asked where you were, and said that he hadn't seen any other “looper” in a while!”

It really was him. Looper was a term they had thought uxp together in the third timeline to define those who remembered the resets of the world. “Please! Where is he? I need to see him, it's been so long.”

“He's over near the main hall last I saw him, I thought you'd be there to be honest. Anyways, I have things I have to do, have fun love bird.”

As she ran to the main hall she bumped into Ike and Soren, and they just gave her “the look,” they weren't loopers yet but if by some chance Askr looped them back to Tellius it was possible. “The look” was simply what she had coined the look they would give each timeline when they could tell romance from platonic love.

Arriving in the main hall through the top entrance, nearly knocking over Genny and waking up Feh were not planned but neither cleric nor bird minded once the realized who she was and who she was looking for. Once she could stand, Genny shouted to her, “He's over there, I think he went over near where Kiran's guests come in.”

“Thank you! And sorry for knocking you over!”

Rushing to the Friend Stone, Micaiah realized it really was him. Her knight, dear friend, and even lover. “You're here! Please I beg this to not be a dream!”

Turning at her voice, he saw her. “Micaiah? Goddess above, where have you been? I've missed you.”

“I've missed you too, I wasn't aware time was moving in Tellius still. If I had known I would have demanded to return.”

Kiran came into the main hall just a moment later, happy to see the two reunited. “Okay seriously I know you two wanna be all mushy right now but there are actual children here. Get a damn room.”

Micaiah laughed, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said “Don't worry, she's just like that. A-anyways, she's probably right. Neither of us know what's happened these past few months. I know you probably don't have a room assignment yet, so mine? Not like it's the first time after all.”

Not giving him a chance to respond, she draged him off with strength unfitting of the size difference between them, leaving the others in the hall with a shocked look. When the duo arrived she opened the door. “Home sweet home. Or, at least it is now. How much timeline screwery has went on without me?”

“Not much actually, I was able to slip away and alert the Kings about the Senators coup before it could begin, and Sanaki and Pelleas are doing fine. The biggest difference has just been people present.”

After a few seconds of silence she responded “Did you fake a suicide this time?”

“Yes. Daein needs assistance because fate knows Pelleas can't do it. Even though he knows, if Lehran tries to leak my identity it throws him under suspicion too. This certainly isn't the perfect timeline, but everyone might end up alive this time.”

“Ahaha, very funny. When the hell have we ever managed to save everyone? When have we even managed to save you? I'm sick of losing you Zel. But, in uh, better news. The summer festival is soon. Maybe you can make good on that promise from Prime and go with me?”

“Of course. We always said we should.”


	2. The fallout and Sisterly Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micaiah realizes exactly how the last night affected everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh this took so long;;;; I meant to have this done a while back but procrastination won out,,

-The next morning-

“Hey! Are you two going to get up or are you going to laze about all day? Are you even up? The festival is in two days you guys.”

Kiran's frantic knocking woke up Micaiah, who proceeded to half walk, half stumble her way to the door.

“What? How late is i- oh gods it's already noon. I swear we weren't doing anything last night, but I can't say the same for Arvis and Sigurd. They kept us up until three. In the morning.”

“That… makes a lot more sense. Anyways, take a little while to pull yourselves together and meet me in the meeting room in an hour or so.”

After that Kiran turned around and left, leaving a still half asleep Micaiah with some very choice words for the men next door. Sighing, she picked up a heavy enough piece of armor and threw it on to the bed with deadly accuracy, hitting just shy of where it could harm her bed mate. Hearing tired muttering was just enough to reassure her that he was really, truly who she had waited for as she walked over to her cabinet, grabbing a new outfit and heading to the on-room bathroom she shared with Deirdre. The spirit maiden was kind, if a bit quiet but once she heard about last night she'd be much angrier.

After preparing for the day ahead and making sure that Zelgius was actually up and not faking it as he had plenty of times in other timelines, she headed out to see what new rumors had sprung up revolving around them. Ike and the other mercenaries knew better, though some of them had to learn the hard way why you don't fuck with people who have pure light and a huge sword at their disposal. The others however, simply knew that someone had shown up, and then she dragged them off to who knows where.

Arriving at the meeting room nearly fifteen minutes early, she knocked once, twice, three times before Kiran opened the door and rushed her inside. Inside the room were Queen Elincia, and the crown princes of Hoshido and Nohr. She had known the men for only a short time, Xander had been amicable at best and hostile at worst, especially if Veronica or any of his siblings were involved and Ryoma was just a brute with knowledge of politics in her eyes. Elincia was still the fair woman she had been every loop, kind and with a pain in her eyes that Micaiah knew all too well. It was the pain of waiting, longing for loved ones to come, to hold and be held. Taking another quick glance around the room to make sure that everyone was present, Kiran began, “I'm going to assume you all want to know why you've been called here? Well. As you all know, the summer festival is in two days.”

Giving the heroes a moment to gripe, Kiran coughed and continued, “You four have been invited as special guests, and are allowed to bring any one guest in this world free of charge.”

Despite the other occupants of the room being royalty or generals, or even both, the idea of a free plus one sent them into a tizzy. Elincia looked disappointed that there were restraints on the whole “must be in Askr” thing, but seemed to recover quickly. Ryoma acted as if he could care less, the celebration was in his kingdom after all, why should the price of entry matter to him? Xander looked vaguely surprised he was even considered to be special, even though he was the crown prince of the neighboring kingdom. Micaiah just seemed to light up, much to Kiran's delight.

Entering the mess hall, Micaiah was greeted to, to put it kindly, a mess, and not the food kind. Apparently Sanaki had gotten wind of Zelgius arriving in Askr and was downright pissed that she didn't know. Thankfully she wasn't to the “accidentally lights things on fire” stages of her anger that nearly everyone from Tellius was familiar with. Looking around, she could see Narcian and Michalis of all people grumbling as they re-oriented tables and benches. The Veronica from another Zenith could be seen peeking around the corner, beckoning to the other woman.

“Yes Veronica? What's wrong?”

“It's Sanaki. She heard Ike and the others talking about that strange man you were with and huffed off. When I saw her again she looked ready to cry…”

Micaiah winced. She had forgotten about her sister in her own joy. Deciding then and there to go to her instead of settling in the library, she followed the trail of roughed up carpets and nearly tipped flower pots until she found, of all people's, Lucius' quarters. Thankfully there was no sound of crying, and Micaiah knocked on the door hoping Sanaki had simply sent herself to sleep in a tizzy. Lucius answered quickly, a small frown on his upon seeing her. "Come to make confession? Or to apologize to your sister?"

"The latter, gods and goddesses above how could I forget that quickly?"

"Oh I wouldn't say you are completely to blame. I was talking with Soren at breakfast and apparently he was there for nearly three hours before you came back, all hours of which I know Sanaki was spending time with Nino and Ylgr."

A devious smirk crossing her face, she asked the man for a pen and paper. As if by some light mage solidarity, he recognized her plan and complied. Scrawling a quick message to meet her in the gardens after supper, she placed the letter in her sisters' hand.

At supper she purposefully sat with Deirdre, Arvis, and Sigurd, wanting to see if the information she had given Kiran had reached the Spirit Forest's Maiden. It had, and Micaiah took delight in seeing the boys' faces grow redder and contort further and further. She knew a challenge to duel would come from Arvis later, but she didn't really care.

As soon as she had finished her part of cleanup, she went out to the gardens, still bathed in the faint light of dusk, to see a rather pouty Empress. She knew it would take a few days for their relationship to mend fully, but hopefully a talk was a good place to start. "Well? Why didn't you tell me he was back? I missed him too you know…"

"Well, according to Soren, it was a comedy of errors. You were with your friends, I was helping Julia and Saias, and Zelgius was being dragged around on initiation by Kiran. How about we spend the festival together, just the three of us? It might not be the same as back home, not without Lehran, but hopefully we can make it up to you."

Sniffling a little, Sanaki just said "Yes please." It may be hard to forget she's only thirteen, but she was, regardless of how mature she is she was bound to the same childish fears and complaints as any.

Two days later, the three of them had the exact family bonding time the sisters had promised to each other. Spending time trying, and failing at the fish game, eating all sorts of hoshidan foods, and sharing dances. Closing off with the fireworks as Sanaki drifted off to sleep, Micaiah whispered, "I think this is the festival we promised to each other so long ago. Never thought it'd be in a place like this, but I think I prefer it this way."


End file.
